The present invention relates to technology for power supply generation by a regulator and more particularly relates to technology for supplying a supply voltage in system-in-packages.
In the semiconductor integrated circuit device field, a system-in-package (SiP) is known in which more than one semiconductor chip are mounted in a single package.
System-in-package type semiconductor integrated circuit devices include those in which a system LSI such as a microcomputer and a large-capacity nonvolatile memory are packaged and it is known that some of such semiconductor integrated circuit devices incorporate an on-chip regulator to drive the nonvolatile memory.
In recent years, as the tendency for electronic systems to consume less power is growing, the operating voltages of semiconductor integrated circuit devices are lower than before. In some semiconductor integrated circuit devices, the supply voltage VCC is very close to the operating voltage of the nonvolatile memory, so it is important to prevent voltage drop in the power which the regulator supplies to the nonvolatile memory.
In this connection, one example of the known techniques for preventing voltage drop is that the regulator wiring is multilayered to reduce the sheet resistance of the wiring.
For semiconductor integrated circuit devices which use this type of regulator, a layout technique is known in which series regulators are mounted diagonally to a switching regulator on a semiconductor chip in order to reduce the influence of high frequency noise (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-193475).